My Story with (Y)Our Baby
by ipechhpumpkins
Summary: Kebodohan Kyuhyun berakhir derita bagi Sungmin. "Aku mencintainya... aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." "Maafkan umma jika ini membebanimu..." "Kau bodoh, Cho..." "Dokter bilang dia lemah..." "Maaf, membuatmu gagal ke Amerika, Kyuhyun-ah" A Genderswitch KyuMin Fanfiction. Bad Feel. Chap 3!
1. Chapter 1

**A Genderswitch Fanfiction**

**Tittle : My Story with (Y)Our Baby**

**Genre : GS, GaJe always, Sad but Happy end, angst dan lain sebagainya.**

**Length : Unknown**

**Disclaim : Semua cast itu milik Tuhan. Ipech Cuma pinjem nama. Tapi jangan lupa Fanfiction ini punya Ipech seorang.**

**KyuMin and Others (My beloved OTP)**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

The story begin…

**My Story with Your Baby | KyuMin Fanfiction | GS**

Pagi menyingsing di ufuk timur. Menghantarkan kehangatan di seluruh belahan bumi yang terkena sinarnya. Seoul, pagi ini terlihat cerah dengan sinar matahari yang begitu menenangkan meski terasa panas. Sungmin, yeoja manis berisi itu tegah asyik di dapur membantu sang ibu memasak. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya serta anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ayah, serta satu adik perempuan nya Taemin.

Setelah semuanya selesai, tampak Sungmin duduk di kursi nya dan menatap puas hasil karyanya pagi ini bersama ibu.

"Selamat makan~" ujar nya senang yang di ikuti adik perempuan nya sementara ayah dan ibu hanya tersenyum.

"Aaahh… YA!" wajah manisnya berubah kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut imut begitu saja saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menyerobot sendok penuh omelet nya, membuatnya gagal mencicipi masakan pertama nya pagi ini.

"Pagi semua…" sosok itu dengan acuh mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Sungmin yang memang kosong.

"Pagi, Kyu." Sapa ayah Sungmin. Kangin.

"Pagi." Umma Sungmin.

"Pagi oppaa!" jawab Taemin penuh semangat. Gadis manis itu tersenyum senang saat Kyuhyun berhasil menggoda eonnie kesayangannya.

"Aigo~ cha! Aku tak setega itu mengambilnya tuan puteri." Kyuhyun mengalah dan memberikan kembali sendok rampasannya tadi kepada Sungmin. Membuat gadis manis itu tersenyum dan melahap tanpa dosa makanan di piring nya.

"Umma dan Appa mu sudah pergi?" Tanya Leeteuk, umma Sungmin sambil menyiapkan makanan lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Dia bisa ambil sendiri umma…" rajuk Sungmin.

"Diam dan makan dengan baik makanan mu. Jangan bicara sambil makan." Sungmin diam saat perkataan Kyuhyun menusuk di telinga nya. Bersyukur karena Sungmin sudah terbiasa mendengar nya setiap hari.

"Ne, ahjumma. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Gomawo." Ucapnya bersamaan dengan sepiring sarapan yang ia terima di tangannya.

Suasana sarapan pun seperti biasanya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lah yang aktif meramaikan meja makan persegi itu dengan godaan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Sungmin juga tawaan melengking Taemin di sela-sela nya.

**~o0o~**

"Umma, appa aku berangkat! Taeminnie, kau berangkat bersama appa eoh? Eonnie terburu-buru, takut terlambat gara-gara maniak game ini." Masih sibuk memakai sepatu Sungmin sempat-sempat nya menoyor sedikit lengan Kyuhyun yang juga berdiri memakai sepatu di sebelahnya.

"Ne, eonnie. Aku bersama appa saja." Taemin berteriak dari ruang makan. Mereka tadi bercanda hingga tak sadar bahwa jam berangkat mereka sudah terlampaui sekitar lima belas menit.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku?" Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Habisnya kau itu cerewet dan selalu saja menggodaku. Aneh, kenapa Seohyun yang cantik itu mau denganmu?" Sungmin mendumal. Meski dalam hati ada rasa sakit yang menggebu.

Ya, Seohyun. Gadis cantik berambut lurus itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun semenjak awal kelas tiga lalu. Dan sekarang sudah hampir mencapai akhir kelas tiga.

"Ya! Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Seohyun?" Protes pemuda itu tak terima.

"Sudahlah! Kajja berangkat.!" Sungmin agak setengah berlari keluar rumah. Masuk mobil lebih dulu dan Kyuhyun menyusul nya kemudian. Pemuda itu lalu menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan agak tinggi agar mereka tidak benar-benar terlambat.

**~o0o~**

Dia… bukankah dia tampan? Pemuda idaman setiap gadis dan dialah Cho Kyuhyun. Tubuh tinggi yang ideal, wajah tampan serta otak yang cerdas ada pada nya. Sangat munafik dan berupa kebohongan besar jika seorang gadis normal sepertiku tak mencintai sosok Kyuhyun. Ya, aku mencintai nya. Lebih dari dia tahu aku mencintai nya, lebih dari dia mencintai Seohyun dan lebih dari dia menyakitiku bersama Seohyun. Aku? Bukankah aku begitu menyedihkan?

Tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya hingga dia menjadi milik orang lain.

Tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa menatapi wajahnya setiap hari, mendapatkan godaan seperti tadi setiap pagi dan bisa mendengar suara nya sebelum tidur juga tak lupa dengan teriakan nya setiap bagun tidurku. Meskipun aku tak bisa mendapatkan hatinya secara utuh, tapi ijinkan aku memiliki hatinya separuh saja tanpa dia tahu.

Setahun? Tidak! Dua tahun? Bukan, tapi hampir 17 tahun hidup ku terus saja diganggu oleh makhluk tampan yang kini sibuk menyetir disebelah ku.

Kami… ya boleh kan jika aku memanggil kami? Sejak kecil memang selalu bersama. Orangtua kami bersahabat dan kami bertetangga. Kamar Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di seberang balkon kamarku kadang membuat kami terbangun hampir bersamaan.

Sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Bahkan hingga High School pun kami masih berangkat dan pulang bersama. Jangan lupakan bahwa kami selalu sekelas sejak dulu. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak tapi bolehkah aku bersyukur?

Cinta ku dan hatiku berbanding lurus dengan sakit ku.

Sakit ketika pertama kali dia bercerita bahwa dia menyukai Seohyun. Menyukai gadis cantik itu. Terlalu sakit hingga membuatku terpaksa memasang topeng ceria ku. Setiap malam kalian tahu? Aku bahkan tak bisa tidur nyenyak saat teringat kata-kata nya ketika membanggakan Seohyun.

Bahkan aku… gadis yang mencintainya dan berharap ia menyatakan cinta nya padaku rela menjadi penghubung mereka. Rela setiap hari dekat dengan gadis kecintaan pemuda kecintaan ku. Rela memasang topeng ceria ku dan membuang semua sakit ku seharian demi pemuda ini.

Dan saat itu tiba, Kyuhyun pemuda ini mengatakan bahwa dia berhasil menyatakan cinta nya pada Seohyun. Dan aku? Terpaksa berteriak bahagia karena dia bilang Seohyun mau menjadi kekasihnya. Pukulan telak dan aku hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban datang dengan kedua orang yang sedang pacaran itu putus. Kejam? Tidak. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun.

Sakit itu juga menumpuk. Meyesaki hatiku hingga sepertinya tak ada tempat tersisa untukku bahagia. Setidaknya bahagia bersama Kyuhyun.

**~o0o~**

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus duduk Ming? Sudah sampai, kajja turun." Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun melepaskan seatbelt nya tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku turun!" jawab Sungmin sewot. Dapat gadis itu lihat jika Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas pada nya, mengacak poni nya sebentar lalu turun.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan jika cinta itu tumbuh di hati Sungmin? Bahkan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin seperti kekasih. Jadi salahkah jika Sungmin menyimpan cinta untuk pemuda itu? Salahkah jika ia berharap Kyuhyun mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan dirinya?

Sungmin turun dari mobil dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih setia bersandar di kap mobil nya. Memainkan kunci mobil nya dan menatap sekeliling.

"Aku duluan…" Tidak sebelum tangan Kyuhyun mencekal lengan nya. Ia berbalik, mendapati wajah tersenyum Kyuhyun.

"Temani aku menunggu Seohyun." Ucapan itu, Sungmin menyesal kenapa harus pamit pada Kyuhyun untuk ke kelas terlebih dulu. Seharusnya ia mengingat satu hal bahwa jangan pernah berpamitan pada Kyuhyun jika barusaja turun dari mobil.

"Tck~ kau bisa menunggu nya sendiri kan? Aku ada tugas yang belum ku selesaikan Kyu!" bibir Sungmin mengerucut sebal. Ia menghentakkan kaki nya ke atas rerumputan yang ia pijak. Ia tak ingin lagi mendapati kemesraan itu. Ia hanya berharap jika Kyuhyun tak menyiksa hatinya lagi dengan kedekatannya bersama Seohyun.

"Ming~ ayolah, sebentar saja…" Rengek pemuda itu makin erat menggelayut di lengan Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin merasa menyesal kenapa dirinya selalu tak bisa menolak semua kemauan Kyuhyun.

Dan pemandangan itu begitu menyiksa mata nya. Seohyun berlari mendekat, mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas dan lalu bergelayut manja di lengan pemuda jangkung itu membuat pegangan Kyuhyun di lengan Sungmin terlepas begitu saja.

"Pagi, Kyu!" sapa nya. "Eoh? Pagi Sungmin…" lanjutnya setelah melihat Sungmin disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Nah, ayo ke kelas." Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dulu dan meninggalkan Sungmin di belakang. Sungmin tahu ia hanya akan terlihat menyedihkan saat berjalan seperti ini. Mengekori Kyuhyun serta Seohyun adalah bencana menyakitkan tersendiri untuk nya.

**~o0o~**

"Hufht…"

"Eoh? Kau baru datang? mana pasangan Romeo dan Juliet gagal itu?" Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk mengedar ke jendela kaca di kelasnya. Tak melihat sepasang Romeo Juliet gagal menurutnya lewat disana itu membuatnya heran. Pasalnya setiap hari Kyuhyun akan selalu mengantar Seohyun ke kelas gadis itu yang kebetulan terletak di sebelah kelas nya.

"Entahlah, Romeo bilang ingin menemani Juliet makan. Dan kau tahu Hyukkie sayang? Jatah makan siang untuk kita berdua diambil!" Sungmin menghempaskan buku pelajarannya di meja dengan kesal. Kesal karena masakannya harus dengan tak rela ia berikan pada Seohyun. Tak rela jika masakan yang ia masak dengan penuh hati untuk nya serta Hyukjae makan siang diambil begitu saja.

"Mwo? Diambil? YA!" Eunhyuk menggebrak meja tak terima. "Ish! Menyebalkan! Padahal aku juga belum sarapan Ming," rajuk nya.

"Tak apa, minta bekal pada Donghae sana, untuk mengganjal perut sementara." Kata Sungmin menunjuk Donghae yang baru datang dengan dagu nya.

"Andwae! Dia selalu bawa bekal saudaranya. Sashimi, dan aku benci ikan mentah." Katanya memicing.

"Pagi sayang~ sapa Donghae. "Pagi Ming…"

"Pagi Hae~" sapa Sungmin dengan senang.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" Donghae, namja tampan dengan mata berbinar indah itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Eunhyuk. Menatap heran kekasih nya yang cemberut.

Eunhyuk tak menjawab.

"Jatah makan nya di ambil Kyuhyun." Sungmin yang menjawab. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tas nya saat merasa ada getaran dari benda datar berbentuk persegi milik nya

**| Ming~ bisa kau ambil kotak bekal mu di kantin? Seohyun sepertinya sedang sakit, aku mengantar nya pulang… cepatlah kesini. |**

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sejenak."Aku pergi dulu…" lalu berdiri dari duduk nya dan mulai menjauh dari tempat duduk itu. Ia ingin sekali berteriak dan menangis bahwa tak selalu dirinya yang menjadi kacung Kyuhyun. Apa namja itu tak punya perasaan? Tapi tidak bisa, dari kecil bahkan Sungmin begitu patuh dan menyayangi Kyuhyun, kata penolakan sama sekali tak pernah bisa ia lontarkan pada perintah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ming, mau kemana?" sungmin hanya melambaikan tangannya sekilas tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk… kau merasa sesuatu?" Donghae memelankan suara nya pada Eunhyuk setelah Sungmin tak terlihat di kelas. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seperti memberontak rasa ingin tahu nya agar keluar mengenai Sungmin dan… Kyuhyun.

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Ah, lupakan!" wajah tampan Donghae berubah ceria. Tangan panjang nya segera melepaskan tas dari punggung nya dan meletakkan nya di meja Eunhyuk. Membuka zipper tas hitam milik nya dan mengambil satu kotak bening dari sana. "Cha~ Sungmin bilang kau belum sarapan. Mau ku suapi?" Tanya nya kemudian.

Eunhyuk menyelidik. Ia sedikt menunduk untuk melihat apa yang ada di kotak bening yang dibawa kekasih nya.

"Sashimi?" pekik nya. "Terimakasih, Donghae sayang. Tapi aku akan kenyang jika kau memakannya sendiri. Jauhkan itu dariku Hae!" pekik nya kemudian membuat namja tampan itu menarik kotak sashimi nya dan merangkul nya erat.

**~o0o~**

Sungmin tersenyum miris. lagi lagi inikah yang harus ia dapati? Ia bersumpah jika ada toko yang menjual stok hati ingin sekali ia membeli sebanyak-banyak nya dan setelah nya ia rela melihat pemandangan yang seperti ini setiap hari tanpa takut hatinya akan sakit berkelanjutan. Setidaknya saat hati itu terasa sakit ia bisa mengganti nya. Tapi, Tuhan belum mau sebaik itu dengan memberi kita banyak organ yang bisa di perjual belikan. Tuhan hanya mengijinkan kita mempunyai satu hati untuk menyimpan satu nama yang kita cintai? Apakah Tuhan itu jahat?

Sebelum melangkah, gadis itu menekan kuat-kuat dada sebelah kiri nya. Rasanya sakit sekali, rasanya juga tubuhnya lemas dan ia hanya ingin berbaring, mengeluh sakit juga seperti apa yang Seohyun lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun saat ini.

Sungmin melangkah perlahan. Berusaha meredam kesakitan hatinya yang seperti berteriak ingin disembuhkan.

"Ya! Wae? Seohyunnie waeyo?" Tanya nya panik lalu duduk tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

Dua sosok yang baru menyadari kedatangan Sungmin karena gadis ini berteriak pun menolehkan kepala nya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang? Aku pulang dulu mengantar Seohyun ya, nanti tolong ijinkan pada Kim Sonsaengnim." Dengan tanpa terimakasih sedikitpun ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduk nya. Memeluk erat pinggang Seohyun dan menuntun gadis cantik itu melangkah jauh.

Sungmin terhenyak ketika Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh kea rah nya. Ia berharap Kyuhyun memberinya senyuman manis dan mengatakan terimakasih padanya.

"Ah, itu bekal mu masih ada Ming, kau bisa memakan nya." Sungmin kecewa bukan main. Hatinya sakit sekali, namun begitu masih saja dipaksakan senyuman manis di bibir M nya. Ia mengangguk cepat sebelum Kyuhyun mulai berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan nya. Setidaknya ia memberi senyuman untuk namja itu.

"Ne, Semoga Seohyun cepat sembuh eoh. Hati-hati…" ucapan Sungmi melemah bersamaan denagn butiran kesedihan yang melesak turun ke permukaan pipi halus nya. Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan apa kata nya?

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Rasnya terlalu sesak di kerongkongan. Ia mendongak dan mengusap airmata nya berharap dengan begitu tak ada lagi tangisan hari ini. Setidaknya disekolah.

Dengan langkah lemas gadis bermarga Lee ini melangkah menelusuri panjang koridor sekolahan yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Memandangi setiap pepohonan yang pasti akan sangat ia rindukan. Kotak bekal yang ia beresi dari kantin tadi ia dekap sedemikian erat kemudian ia hempas ke tong sampah. Ini sisa bukan? Berarti sampah. Biarpun terkesan keji tapi Sungmin tak mau memakan sisa dari orang lain untuk pengecualian yang ia putuskan sendiri.

Sungmin tersenyum saat pandangannya menemukan bangku taman yang ada di bawah pohon besar tak jauh dari nya. Tempat biasanya ia, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan… Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar ataupun bersendau gurau.

Ia masih mengingat nya, apa yang teman-teman nya katakan saat melihat kedekatannya bersama Kyuhyun. Semenjak tahun pertama, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah resmi menjadi kekasih, sementara dirinya dan Kyuhyun? Tidak. Mereka hanya sahabat. Dan itu yang membuat statemen statemen ngawur dari pikiran-pikiran remaja disekitar mereka bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pacaran.

'_Ah, Kyuhyun sudah punya Yeochin ya? Padahal aku mencintai Kyuhyun.' _

'_Ya Tuhan, itu kekasih nya Kyuhyun Sunbae? Kya! Kenapa manis sekali?'_

'_Sepertinya benar Sungmin Sunbae itu kekasih Kyuhyun Sunbae, ah kalau begitu aku mundur saja. Aku kalah manis dengan Sungmin Sunbae.'_

'_Ya! Kyuhyun-sshi? Kau benar sudah punya kekasih? Padahal aku baru saja ingin menjadikanmu namchin ku.'_

'_Sungmin kekasih mu? YA! Padahal aku akan mengajak nya berkencan!'_

Begitulah cuplikan kata-kata yang ia dengar mulai dari tahun pertama hingga sebelum Kyuhyun… memutuskan untuk menjadikan Seohyun kekasih nya. Senyuman tulus ia ukir di bibir manis nya. Meski hanya statement ngawur yang diberikan saat itu ia bangga. Setidaknya orang-orang itu menganggapnya pacar Kyuhyun meski kenyataan sangat jauh dari benar.

'_OMO! Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin Sunbae? Apa dia baik-baik saja?'_

'_Ehh? Kapan Kyu Sunbae dan Sungmin Sunbae putus?'_

'_Kyuhyun Sunbae berselingkuh ya?'_

'_Ya tuhan! Aku tak habis fikir dengan Kyu Sunbae, Sungmin Sunbae lebih seratus kali lipat cantik dari selingkuhan nya Kyu Sunbae. Kasihan ya Kyu Sunbae.'_

'_Sungmin sendiri? Aku akan mengajak nya berkencan akhir pekan ini.'_

Dan ia kembali tersenyum miris saat kalimat yang berisi rasa kasihan ditujukan pada nya dari adik-adik kelas ataupun teman-teman seangkatan nya saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun resmi berpacaran dengan Seohyun.

Kyuhyun… sejak awal pemuda itu tak pernah mengelak jika ada seseorang yang menyangka ia dan Sungmin punya hubungan. Ia tak berteriak memarahi semua mulut-mulut nakal itu dan bilang 'kami hanya teman.' Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan namja itu terlihat senang dan sangat menikmati bersama Sungmin. Jika kalimat itu ia dengar Kyuhyun akan dengan senang hati merangkul Sungmin mendekat padanya seakan memberikan klarifikasi bahwa 'Ya, kami pacaran.'

Haruskah Sungmin menyalahkan dirinya?

Tidak, itu salah Kyuhyun kan?

Lagi dan lagi Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. Apa pepohonan disini tak melakukan fotosintesis? Kenapa oksigen nya sedikit sekali? Sungmin bergumam dalam hati. Segera ia tinggalkan koridor itu untuk mulai masuk ke dalam area kelas nya berada. Setidaknya bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae lebih menyenangkan, bisa sedikit menghibur daripada dirinya harus mengingat tentang Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

Dua minggu lagi ujian akhir dilaksanakan. Siswa tingkat akhir diberi libur panjang guna menenangkan fikiran namun juga guna mengisi kembali fikiran yang sudah jernih tadi dengan berbagai ilmu pengetahuan yang mereka pelajari dan mereka dapat selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

Sungmin berdiri gelisah di depan mobil Kyuhyun. Setiap pagi seperti biasa ia selalu berangkat bersama dengan kekasih dalam hati nya. Begitupun dengan pulang selalu bersama. Tak salah bukan jika mereka berdua dianggap berpacaran?

Senyum gadis itu merekah saat menatap bayangan Kyuhyun muncul dari tikungan koridor. Namun segera luruh saat satu sosok yang selalu ia takutkan begelayut manja di lengan namja itu. Dipaksakan nya lagi seulas senyum mengisi kekosongan bibir nya meski hati nya remuk tak berbentuk.

"Eoh? Ming! Em… kurasa Donghae Hyung belum pulang, kau bisa pulang bersama mereka kan? Hari ini aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Seohyun. Bisa?"

Dan petir itu seakan menyambar tepat di belakang kepala nya.

"Ne! tentu saja. Bersenang-senang lah!" seru Sungmin. "Aku cari Donghae dulu." Pamit nya lalu pergi. Dari kejauhan ia masih bisa melihatnya. Kecupan kecil yang diberikan Seohyun pada pipi tirus Kyuhyun dan sebalik nya. Rasanya sakit. Sekuat apa ia menahan air matanya selalu saja gagal. Turun sudah kesedihan itu. Beruntung kini hanya kelas tingkat akhir saja yang bubar terlebih dahulu sehingga tak ada banyak orang yang melihatnya menangis di koridor.

Langkah nya berjalan gontai keluar area sekolah. Tidak, ia tak mau mengganggu Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang akan pergi berdua meski mereka memaksa ia ikut.

**~o0o~**

"Ming!"

Ah, kenapa di mimpi pun Sungmin harus mendengar suara itu. Dengan gusar gadis ber piyama pink tersebut menarik selimut hingga benar-benar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Berharap mimpi suara Kyuhyun menghilang digantikan dengan mimpi yang membahagiakan baginya.

"Ya Lee Sungmin!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka selimut tebal berwarna pink polos dihadapan nya, berharap sosok manis disana bangun dan pemuda tinggi itu sudah tak sabar menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada nya.

Kyuyun sedikit berdecak. Ia menoleh kebelakang saat terdengar pintu kamar yang ia tutup tadi terbuka. Disana sosok manis dengan piyama putih nya tengah menguap. Sepertinya juga baru bangun.

"Cium saja putri tidur itu oppa! Dan segera pergi dari sini! Aku ingin tidur." Sungut sosok itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya Lee Taemin!" suara nya meninggi dan entah kenapa rasanya pipi nya memanas. Kenapa kakak dan adik sama saja? Resah nya.

Kembali difokuskan orbs cokelat miliknya pada sosok Sungmin yang masih asyik memeluk guling nya. senyum manis terukir di bibir tebal nya. Melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini seperti melihat balita berumur lima tahun yang sedang tertidur. Begitu polos dan teduh. Kenapa Tuhan begitu baik hati menciptakan sosok yang seperti ini?

Dengan tiba-tiba saja jemari panjang nya menyentuh pipi putih yang terlihat segar itu. Dan kata-kata Taemin muncul di benak nya. Mencium ya?

Chup~

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi hasil kerja nya. Meski tak membuat Sungmin bangun tapi ia bersyukur yeoja manis ini tak memergoki dirinya yang ketahuan mencuri ciuman nya pagi ini.

'**Krriinggggggg'**

"Hhaahh! Umma! Kebakaran! Ummaaa! Appaaa! Taem –eh?" Sungmin cengo dibuat nya. Dirinya kelabakan karena bunyi alarm yang begitu memekakkan telinga layaknya alarm kebakaran dan sosok lain dikamarnya malah terbahak? 

Oh, Shit! Dia dikerjai!

"Choooo!" teriak nya geram.

"Ne, Cho!" ucap Kyuhyun bangga membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatya pun tak diam. Lelaki itu menarik paksa Sungmin untuk bangun dari ranjang dan mendorong tubuh setengah sadar itu ke kamar mandi.

"Cepat mandi dan aku akan menyampaikan kabar gembira padamu."

**~o~**

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa samping Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun masih asyik menatap petualangan dua sahabat berwarna merah muda dan kuning di layar televisi tanpa menggubris Sungmin yang menunjukkan tampang muramnya. Datang dengan tiba-tiba, membangunkan nya dengan cara yang jauh dari kata manis, seenaknya menyuruhnya mandi dan kini mengacuhkan dirinya demi kisah persahabatan sponge dan bintang laut itu?

Genius Cho!

"Tck! Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk melihat sponge bodoh juga bintang laut itu bertengkar dengan gurita itu lebih baik pergi dari sini dan aku akan melanjutkan tidur ku!" pekik Sungmi kesal. Ia bangkit dari duduknya berniat melangkah namun urung saat Kyuhyun malah menariknya dan membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Apa?" sewot Sungmin saat Kyuhyn tengah menatap nya serius.

"Kau tahu Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut muka yang berbeda jauh. Raut bahagia yang terlihat berbinar dan indah. Sejenak Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang hampir-hampir terlena dan jatuh pada tatapan berbinar itu dan melupakan kemarahan nya.

"Ti – dak!" sahutnya cepat sebelum benar-benar jatuh kedalam manik yang berbinar itu.

"Ish!" jitakan manis mendarat di kepala Sungmin. "Aku belum berkata apapun!"

"Ya sudah lanjutkan!"

"Aku diterima di Harvard University Ming! Kyaa!" serunya girang yang tak ayal membuat Sungmin ikut girang. Kyuhyun memang sudah mengincar universitas itu sejak dulu. Lebih tepatnya pada jurusan hukum nya. ia ingin menjadi pengacara yang hebat dengan embel-embel lulusan dari Harvard seperti sosok Kim Hyun Woo dalam drama Love Story in Harvard.

"Kyaa! Chukkaeee!" Sungmin tak sengaja memeluk Kyuhyun. Perlu dicatat bahwa apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Itu membuat Sungmin bahagia. Namun coret bagian Kyuhyun bahagia memiliki kekasih bernama Seohyun.

"Gomawo~ dan kau tahu yang paling membahagiakan selain diterima di jurusan hukum disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun terlewat antusias. Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Seohyun juga diterima disana dan di jurusan yang sama! Kyaa! Aku senang sekali!" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memeluk Sungmin. Menyalurkan rasa bahagia nya yang teramat tak menyadari keadaan Sungmin yang sudah dijatuhi petir berkali-kali.

"Benarkah?" Tanya nya dibuat se ceria mungkin. Dibalas nya pelukan Kyuhyun perahan dengan senyuman miris yang menghiasi bibir merah muda nya.

"Chukkae" lanjutnya.

"Ah iya, bagaimana dengan mu? Apa tembus juga ke Harvard? Aku akan sangat senang jika kau juga tembus." Kali ini pelukan Kyuhyun berakhir.

Melihat Sungmin meggeleng membuat Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia tahu Sungmin berada di peringkat tepat dibawahnya tapi kenapa bisa tidak tembus.

"Wae?"

"Kau tahu sendiri appa melarangku kuliah di luar negeri agar bisa menjaga Taemin saat mereka pergi." Senyuman manis yang entah terlihat tulus atau tidak ditebar Sngmin. Namun jauh di dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur karena tak diterima disana. Setidaknya kesakitan hati nya tak berlanjut saat disana nanti bukan? Meski sempat kecewa tak bisa masuk tapi sekarang ia bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur.

"Sayang sekali~" gumam Kyuhyn sedih. "Kalau begitu mau tidak menemaniku merayakan nya? Bersama Seohyun juga!"

"Tidak Kyu! Hari ini aku harus mengantar dan menjemput Taemin. Ada tes seleksi juga di Kyunghee." Tolak Sungmin. Jujur lagi ia merasa beruntung karena hari ini ia punya banyak jadwal.

**~o0o~**

Pagi ini berlalu dengan banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Mulai dari megantar Taemin setelah Kyuhyun pulang tadi, mengikuti beberapa tes seleksi di Kyunghee bersama Eunhyuk juga menjemput Taemin dan menemani adik yang masih duduk di tingkat pertama Junior High School itu belanja.

Setelah membersihkan diri gadis manis itu melihat ke kamar Taemin. Seperti biasa gadis manis yang tak kalah dengan dirinya itu langsung tertidur, tanpa berganti baju dan tanpa melepas sepatu. Dengan telaten Sungmin melepaskan sepatu Taemin lalu menyelimuti nya. Sebelum keluar ia mematikan lampu utama di kamar itu dan menyisakan desk lamp yang menyala remang.

Saat berbalik alangkah kaget nya ia mendapati sosok Kyuhyun berdiri sempoyongan. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tubuh itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Sedikit mengernyit tak suka saat bau alcohol menyeruak masuk dalam indera pencium nya. Mengapa disat seperti ini para orang tua sedang tak dirumah? Sngguh Sungmin baru sekali ini sangat merutuki pekerjaan orangtua nya.

"Kyu kau mabuk?" Sungmin memapah tubuh itu menuju sofa tak jauh dari kamar nya dan Taemin.

"Tidak!" bentak Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mendoronng Sungmin hingga membentur pintu kamar nya sendiri.

"Akh!" pekik nya saat nyeri di punggung ia rasakan.

"Kyuh! Kau mabuk kan? Wae? Ada apa?"

"Ani! Aku tidak mabuk~ heheh. Kau tahu aku mencintai nya kan Ming? Hiks! Kenapa dia selingkuh?"

"Mwo?"

"Seohyun selingkuh Ming! Dia mencium lelaki lain dihadapanku.. hiks" sungguh Sungmin ingin sekali bersorak setelah tahu satu keburukan Seohyun. Berselingkuh.

Tapi apa Kyuhyun putus dengan Seohyun?

"Kyuh!" pekik nya saat ia kecolongan. Dengan sigap ia mendorong kepala Kyuhyun saat dengan berani namja itu mencuri ciuman nya.

"Aku menginginkan mu chagiya~"

Sungmin tahu kata Chagiya itu bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya. Melainkan Seohyun. Kyuhyun tak putus dengan gadis itu dan hanya bertengkar. Sungmin terima itu, Kyuhyun tak mengatakan tapi ia bisa menebak.

Tapi sepertinya dampak pertengkaran tu begitu hebat hingga Sungmin pun jatuh terseret didalam nya. Kyuhyun, lelaki yang baik dan manja itu dengan brutal mendorong nya ke dalam kamar. Mengecupi candu yang tadi pagi dapatkan nya dan menyusurinya hingga bagian terdalam yang paling tak ia harapkan untuk disentuh seseorang yang bukan suami nya. segenap kekuatan Sungmin gunakan untuk melawan Kyuhyun. Teriakan bahkan pukulan hingga tendangan ia arahkan pada namja yang beberapa detik lalu berhasil menanggalkan semua helai pakaian nya dan kini tengah bekerja membuat tanda, menandai bahwa dirinya ini milik namja itu.

Sungmin menangis. Meski menginginkan Kyuhyun tapi tidak dengan cara yang seperti ini. Ia kesakitan, merintih sakit dan mendesah ketakutan saat sesuatu yang mati-matian ia pertahankan direnggut dengan waktu cepat oleh orang yang ia cintai. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat namja itu mengerang nikmat dengan menyebut nama Seohyun.

"Hiks! Eonnie~"

Sungmin melihatnya. Melihat Taemin yang termangu di ambang pintu dengan tatapan nanar dan mata basah. Sungmin menggeleng. Dan Temin mengangguk. Dengan perlahan gadis itu menutup pintu kamar kakak nya dan kembali ke kamar nya. Menangis.

Sungmin susah payah melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Apalagi saat benda milik mereka masih tertaut satu sama lain.

"Ashh.. hiks!" satu erangan saat benda milik Kyuhyun terlepas dari milik nya lalu dilanjutkan tangis oleh Sungmin. Wanita itu perlahan turun dari ranjang dan bergegas mengguyur tubuh nya dengan air. Bunyi rintikan air yang keras membuatnya leluasa menangis.

Apa yang barusaja ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun tadi? Apa itu boleh? Apa ia harus memberi tahu Kyuhyun?

Setelah membersihkan diri ia kembali ke ranjang nya. Menarik selimut dengan bercak dan bau yang tak sedap dilihat apalagi di cium. Beruntunglah Sungmin tadi membentangkan selimutnya keseluruhan untuk menutupi kasur nya sebeum beranjak ke kamar taemin.

Sejenak melihati wajah yang beberapa saat lalu bercinta ah memperkosa nya dengan brutal. Ia menangis lagi. Kenapa sosok ini begitu tampan?

Cekatan ia mengambil satu lagi selimut dalam lemarinya dan ia tumpukan di tubuh Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan namja itu sendirian menyelami mimpi.

Cklek~

Taemin mendongak dan menatap sedih Sungmin yang mencoba tersenyum menatap nya. Ia mengetahui semuanya. Bahkan ia mellihat adegan terakhir itu. Ia tahu eonni nya ini korban. Dipeluknya sosok Sungmin yang sudah mendudukkan diri di samping nya.

"Hiks… eonni-ya.."

"Shht! Jangan menangis sayang, eonnie tak apa." Taemin menggeleng.

"Berjanjilah jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini arachi?" lagi-lagi Taemin menggeleng.

"Eonnie mohon sayang~" dan tangis itu memenuhi kamar Taemin saat itu juga.

**END?/TBC?**

**Epep nista macam apa lagi yang Ipech buat ini?  
Nyahahah!**

**Yang sabar yah..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Genderswitch Fanfiction**

**My Story with (Y)Our Baby**

**Genre : GS, GaJe always, Sad but Happy end, Hurt dan lain sebagainya.**

**Length : Unknown**

**Disclaim : Semua cast itu milik Tuhan. Ipech Cuma pinjem nama. Tapi jangan lupa Fanfiction ini punya Ipech seorang.**

**Typo everywhere… be carefull.**

**KyuMin and Others (My beloved OTP)**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

The story begin…

**My Story with (Y)Our Baby | KyuMin Fanfiction | GS | #2**

Namja tampan itu melenguh kecil saat dirasa secerah cahaya masuk dan mengusik ketenangan kelopaknya yang masih setia terpejam. Ia membuka kecil kelopak matanya dan mendapati punggung seseorang tengah menyibak gorden putih tebal yang sebelumnya menjadi penghalang sinar matahari pagi ke kamarnya –kamar yang ia tempati.

"Sung…min?" panggilnya ragu. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk untuk mengusap matanya yang terasa lengket untuk dibuka. Tubuhnya yang terasa pegal diregangkan dengan begitu nyaman.

Sungmin. Iya benar, gadis itu Sungmin. Gadis yang sedang membuka gorden itu memang Sungmin. Gadis yang sudah kau rebut kegadisannya Cho! Andai kau sadar itu.

Sungmin mati matian menahan air mata yang hampir saja terjatuh. Ia menoleh setelah yakin wajahnya normal seperti biasa. "Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya normal. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menguap. Sepertinya namja itu belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik mandi dulu baru sarapan. Semalam kau mabuk! Kau tahu?" Sungmin mendekat dan menatap lekat wajah bangun tidur Kyuhyun yang tampan. Sangat jarang bukan ia melihatnya? Ia ingin melihatnya sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar menjauh dari kehidupannya nanti.

"OMO! Apa yang terjadi? Ini… kamarmu kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil terhadap diri juga sekitarnya. Diraba keseluruhan tubuhnya yang full naked lalu pandangannya beralih pada baju-baju miliknya yang terserak tak berdosa di lantai. Tak lupa ditatapnya Sungmin curiga. Kilasan kejadian yang ia alami ataukah mimpi yang ia alami bergerak berputar dalam otaknya.

"Apa? Jangan berfikiran yang iya-iya. Semalam kau mabuk dan memaksa masuk kedalam kamarku, kau gila atau apa heh? Kau tak ingat? Kau melepas pakaianmu seperti orang kesetanan lalu berteriak tak karuan." Cibir Sungmin yang sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Lalu… kau..?"

"Tenang saja, aku tak melihatnya. kecualii…"

"Mwo?" pekik Kyuhyun panik.

"Perut ratamu. Haha, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak bodoh, aku keluar sebelum kau melucuti semua pakaianmu. Sekarang cepat mandi dan sarapan!" Bohong, ditengah ketakutan Sungmin ia bisa melihat jelas setiap lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun. Semuanya. Setelah mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi skenario yang ia hafal semalam Sungmin bergegas pergi dari kamar. Menutup pintu itu seperti biasa dan tersenyum miris.

Sementara didalam Kyuhyun menarik satu kesimpulan bahwa semalam ia mimpi. Kilasan kejadian yang muncul tadi adalah ingatan mimpinya. Senyuman miris kembali tercetak di bibirnya saat mengingat apa yang menjadi penyebab ia mabuk.

**~o0o~**

Isakan samar didengar Taemin saat baru saja keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya sang kakak yang membekap mulutnya bersandar di pintu kamarnya sendiri. Dengan sayang ia hampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Gwenchana Eonnie, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu di takutkan eum? Ada aku." Hibur Taemin. Ia tahu betul bagaimana hancur hati kakaknya saat ini. Hei! Dia juga seorang perempuan sama seperti Sungmin. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana brutalnya namja yang saat ini ia yakin tengah mandi itu menghabisi kakaknya di ranjang malam lalu.

**~o0o~**

Suasana sarapan hening. Taemin yang biasanya cerewet hanya memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Sungmin? Bahkan wanita itu juga diam. Kyuhyun dibuat heran dengan adik kakak dihadapannya ini. Tak biasanya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua kenapa?"

"Eng?" Taemin mendengung dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu sibuk dengan sarapannya lagi.

"Tak apa oppa, hanya sedang memikirkan tugas saja. Cha! Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi." Taemin pergi tanpa banyak patah kata yang sering gadis itu kicaukan setiap pagi membuat Kyuhyun menatap aneh punggung Taemin lalu menatap aneh pada Sungmin.

"Kau tak mengantar Taeminnie?"

"Aniya, dia bersama temannya." Sungmin memilih menunduk. Menghabiskan sarapan paginya yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih banyak dari pertama kali ia mengambilnya.

"Semalam… aku terlihat mengenaskan ya, Ming?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara pelan. Kepalanya pun menunduk memandangi sarapan miliknya. Sungmin yang mendengarnya mendongak kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang amat sangat sulit untuk tercetak menjadi senyuman manis.

"Eum…" gumaman Sungmin terdengar diikuti satu suapan yang Sungmin suap.

"Mianhae."

"Untuk?"

"Mengganggu kalian malam-malam."

"Lupakan saja."

Hening untuk sementara. Sungmin menghentikan sarapannya meski masih sisa beberapa suap.

"Kalian bertengkar ya?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya. Dan saat melihat Kyuhyun mendongak serta menghentikan sarapan ia menunduk takut. Takut jika Kyuhyun malah akan marah atau bagaimana.

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun pendek. "Saat aku menghampirinya di café aku melihatnya berduaan dengan seorang namja." Jelas Kyuhyun. Meski sekilas tapi sungguh Sungmin bisa melihat tatapan terluka itu tergambar jelas dalam wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau jangan salah paham dulu, bisa jadi itu saudara Seohyun?"

"Tidak mungkin saudara saling mencium, bahkan aku tak pernah mencium Seohyun seperti lelaki itu mencium kekasihku." Sungmin memejamkan mata saat cubitan sakit ia rasakan di hatinya. Kyuhyun cemburu. Dan melihat Kyuhyun cemburu karena gadis lain itu membuatnya sakit.

"Kau hanya cemburu." Lirih Sungmin. "Bicarakan baik-baik dengannya dan putuskan apa yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian." Sungmin memberanikan diri mendongak menatap ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Seohyun. Gomawo, Ming. Kau yang terbaik!" dan entah apa yang dirasakan Sungmin, seperti rasa sakit namun sesak mendominasi disana.

Senyuman miris terukir untuk kesekian kali di bibir Sungmin. Tak perduli hati dan tubuhnya sesakit apa. Ia hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun kecewa terhadapnya.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin bangkit, membersihkan satu persatu piring yang memenuhi meja makannya. Mencucinya dengan pelan. Berharap sakit hati dan tubuhnya akan hilang bersama busa yang terguyur air. Sesekali melirik bayangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di tempatnya.

**~o0o~**

Sungmin hanya bisa meratap setiap kesempatan. Ujian akhir sudah berlangsung seminggu yang lalu. Pengumuman penerimaan universitas pun sudah ia terima dua hari yang lalu dan menyatakan bahwa ia terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi seni di Kyunghee. Senang? Bohong jika ia berkata tidak. Ia senang meski sedih mendominasi disana. Bersama sahabatnya Hyukjae dan Donghae ia pasti bisa melalui ini. Hidup jauh dari Kyuhyun yang dalam hitungan minggu akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya disini.

Setiap berdoa Sungmin selalu memanjatkan keinginan kecilnya. Keinginan bahwa ia masih ingin terus bersama Kyuhyun sampai Tuhan mengambil masing-masing dari mereka. Tak salah kan jika ia berharap sedemikian? Pun Kyuhyun hingga malam tadi masih bercerita bahwa hubungannya dengan Seohyun tak mendapat titik temu untuk berbaikan.

Sungmin menghela nafas pendek. Pagi ini entah kenapa ia sangat malas bangun pagi meski Kyuhyun sedari duapuluh menit yang lalu berteriak tak jelas dari balkon kamar milik namja pecinta game itu untuk membangunkannya. Ia lebih memilih menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut hangat. Mencoba merajut mimpi meski gagal.

Bosan, Sungmin mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya berat dan perutnya terasa nyeri. Yeoja penyuka warna pink itu menoleh pada kalender meja yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Ah, bukankah ia belum mendapat tamu bulanannya bulan ini? Dan sudah telat dua minggu.

Sungmin mendadak diserang ketakutan. Terlambat dua minggu dan itu sama sekali bukan siklus bulanannya. Jikapun telat paling lama hanya dua atau tiga hari. Nafas Sungmin tercekat. Seketika keringat dingin mulai muncul di sela rambut dahinya. Fikirannya melayang pada kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana kesuciannya terambil begitu saja. Ia menggeleng saat fikiran buruk menyapanya. Tidak, ia tak mungkin hamil kan?

Dengan cekatan Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mengendap ke kamar sang eomma untuk mencari sebuah alat yang ia pernah lihat ada di laci kamar mandi kamar orangtuanya.

Dapat!

Sungmin kembali kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu lalu berjalan dengan gugup ke kamar mandi. Jika setiap kali ia menonton televisi mungkin tokoh didalam sana akan melakukan hal ini dengan hati senang. Tapi Sungmin? Sungguh demi semua orang tercintanya di dunia ia takut. Ludahnya seperti membeku dan sulit sekali untuk ditelan. Ya tuhan… yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya takut-takut sembari menunggu hasil.

Dan dunianya seolah berputar-putar saat didapatinya dua garis beserta tanda plus yang tertera jelas pada alat kecil berbentuk lonjong itu. Berkali-kali Sungmin melihatnya, tetap sama dan entah kenapa seolah oksigen disekitarnya menghilang tanpa tersisa untuknya. Ketakutan dengan banyak sebab menggelayutinya serentak. Harus bagaimana?

"Sungmin!" Sungmin terkesiap saat suara yang begitu ia hafal masuk memenuhi indera pendengarnya. Dengan gugup ia simpan benda panjang itu pada lemari kecil dibelakang kaca diatas wastafel. Membasuh wajahnya disana agar terihat tak pucat.

"Ming! Kau dikamar?"

"I –Iya…" teriak Sungmin dari kamar mandi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa pagi sekali kemari?" Tanya Sungmin setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Yeoja itu memandang bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum sendiri di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi telentang. Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin itu Kyuhyun bangkit dan sekali lagi memberi Sungmin senyuman termanisnya. Sungmin mendekat saat pemuda tampan itu menepuk sisi kosong disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk duduk.

"Ada apa?"

"Hehe… terimakasih." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Percaya atau tidak Sungmin baru sekali ini melihat senyuman Kyuhyun mengembang dengan tulus setelah sekian lama.

"Wae?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Aku ke rumah Seohyun semalam. Dan dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Ternyata aku salah paham dan kami berbaikan."

**Deg**

Pisau tak kasat mata yang begitu tumpul mencoba menusuk hati Sungmin. Memberi bekas yang begitu sakit dengan luka yang begitu lebar. Ingin sekali ia menangis. Meraung sekuat yang ia bisa dengan keadaannya saat ini. Namun entah terbuat dari apa hati seorang Lee Sungmin dan selentur apa bibir merona ber-shape M itu sehinga mudah sekali tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Ahh… aku bahagia sekali Ming! Aku akan ke Amerika bersama Seohyun. Empat tahun? Ah, kurasa tiga tahun sudah cukup meraih gelar sarjana disana, aku akan bekerja dengan giat, melamar Seohyun dan tentu saja mentraktirmu ice cream sepuasmu. Aku tak sabar Ming."

Lalu bagaimana? Harus bagaimana ia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun? Mendengar begitu menggebunya keinginan namja itu merancang masa depannya membuat Sungmin menciut seketika. Ia tahu jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia hamil anak Kyhuhyun secara tiba-tiba, pemuda itu pasti tidak akan percaya. Dan parahnya Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan kecewa. Kecewa karena Selama ini pemuda itu hanya menganggap Sungmin sahabat dan tak lebih. Terbukti hanya traktiran ice cream yang akan Kyhyun berikan ketika ia sukses nanti. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menyembunyikannya?

"Ming!"

"Ah…" Sungmin tersadar dari dunianya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun, memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin dengan punggung tangannya.

"A –aniya… gwenchana, aku hanya senang. Kapan kau akan ke Amerika?" Sungmin berusaha tenang meski rasanya jantungnya berdebar takut tak biasanya.

"Mungkin dua minggu lagi. Aku harus menyesuaikan diri terlebih dahulu disana." Kyuhyun menatap senang Sungmin membuat perempuan itu kembali jatuh terhadap pesona manik indah Kyuhyun. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menghancurkan cita-cita Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaan yang begitu jelas terpancar di mata indah itu begitu sayang untuk dihancurkan.

"Selamat ya…" akhirnya senyum Sungmin kembai tercipta meski dalam hati ia meraung begitu keras. Bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya? Tanpa sadar ia mengelus perutnya. Janin yang tengah ia kandung bagaimana nasibnya nanti? Sungmin menelan bulat-bulat kesakitannya. Ia harus berfikir untuk hidupnya. Namun sebegitu keras ia berfikir ia selalu menemui jalan buntu.

Jika mungkin ia hidup di dunia ini sebatang kara akan terasa begitu ringan. Ia hanya perlu pergi ke tempat terpencil untuk menghindari orang-orang. Tapi ini? Ada orangtuanya, orang tua yang merawatnya dan mengajarinya sopan santun dan norma agama dalam hidupnya, mengajarinya menjadi manusia bermartabat yang mampu menjaga harga diri dan kesuciannya. Ada sahabat dan kawannya yang begitu ia kenal baik. Apa kata mereka jika dirinya tiba-tiba muncul dengan perut buncit dan melahirkan tanpa tahu siapa ayah dari anak yang ia lahirkan. Ia pasti akan membuat orangtuanya malu. Teramat malu hingga ia tak bisa membayangkannya.

Ia tidak siap sungguh. Bagaimana, seperti apa dan apa saja sumpah serapah yang akan mereka keluarkan untuknya dan lebih-lebih terhadap orangtuanya. Belum lagi Taemin yang pasti akan mendapat cap buruk dari sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedih kita akan berpisah." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin. Membuat gadis itu menghangat meski rasa kaget dan bingung masih mendominasi sebagian hatinya. Baguslah, Kyuhyun menganggapnya menangis karena mereka hendak berpisah. Bukan karena beban berat yang kini tengah ia pikul sendirian. "Tapi bukankah kau bilang kebahagiaanku adalah kebahagiaanmu?" ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang tanpa sadar telah basah. Diusapnya tetesan basah itu dan tersenyum manis dihadapan Sungmin. "Ini kebahagiaanku, Ming."

Sakit. Sungmin makin terisak. Ini kebahagiaan Kyuhyun yang dengan jelas pemuda itu ucapkan langsung dihadapannya. "Iya, kau benar. Kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Kau janji akan bahagia kan? Apapun yang terjadi nanti kumohon jangan membenciku, Kyu…" mohon Sungmin dengan isakan samar nya. Kyuhyun mengerut dahi. Membencinya? Oh ayolah, sedang memikirkan apa sahabatnya ini?

"Hei... apa yang kau fikirkan? Tentu saja tidak, kita sahabat. Aku bahagia, kau bahagia. Kau bahagia, aku bahagia, arra? Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjadi orang hebat tanpaku eoh? Jangan menangis lagi. Kau sudah dewasa." Usapan manis Kyuhyun berikan lagi untuk airmata Sungmin. Membersihkan pipi bulat itu dari kesedihan. Meski menambah kesedihan dihati Sungmin tanpa namja itu sadari.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi dengan alasan mandi. Namun siapa tahu Sungmin menangis sejadinya disana. Ya tuhan… sesak! Bisakah ia mati saja? Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kedepannya ia harus bagaimana? Berkali-kali Sungmin memukuli dadanya yang menyesak. Bayangan orangtua, adik, Kyuhyun serta orang-orang tersayangnya bermunculan secara bergantian dalam ingatannya. Dan janin tak berdosa ini harus ia apakan? Gugurkan? Mati, ia ingin mati saja.

Keheningan suasana meski bunyi air gemericik memenuhi ruangan itu seakan mengantarkan Sungmin pada sebuah kehidupan yang begitu rumit dan menyedihkan. Cintanya menghilang, harapannya hancur sudah saat tahu Kyuhyun dan Seohyun berbaikan.

**~o0o~**

Sahabat, ya? Aku mengingatnya. Mengingat betul satu kata itu yang tadi dia ucapkan. Sahabat tidak akan pernah tega merusak kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan itu yang akan aku lakukan. Kyuhyun begitu bahagia dengan semua harapannya. Dengan semua cita yang ia katakan. Tegakah aku? Tidak, aku tak setega itu.

Lalu apa tak ada secuil ingatan pun tentang bagaimana ia merusakku malam itu? Tak adakah ia teringat walaupun hanya samar dalam mimpinya? Kenapa hingga saat ini ia tak membahas itu. Dan.. apa yang harus ku katakan pada orangtua dan sahabatku tentang kehamilanku ini Tuhan?

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana tak percaya dan kecewanya Kyuhyun saat ia tahu berita ini dan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Drama klassik yang suka ku tonton bersama Taemin kenapa harus ku alami sendiri? Tak adakah orang lain yang harus kau beri takdir seperti ini Tuhan…?

**~o0o~**

Perubahan drastis terlihat begitu jelas pada Sungmin. Tak ada lagi raut ceria yang selalu perempuan itu nampakkan meski keadaan di sekitarnya begitu hidup penuh warna. Dua hari lagi dan ia benar-benar akan kalah dengan rencana Kyuhyun. Setiap saat ia selalu memantapkan hatinya, tak mengijinkan hati itu goyah barang sedikitpun. Ia akan menangung ini sendiri. Ini hidupnya. Hidup yang harus ia pertahankan demi bayi yang nantinya entah akan diterima oleh orangtua serta sahabat-sahabatnya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia tak mau Kyuhyun kecewa terhadapnya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun hidup dengan keinginan dan cita-citanya begitupun ia.

Bukankah memang ia selalu ingin hidup dan kelak menikah lalu mempunyai bayi dari Kyuhyun? Biarlah yang terakhir itu yang terkabul. Ia siap. Asal Kyuhyun bahagia.

"Eonnie! sikat gigi yang baru eonnie beli kemarin dimana? Aku pakai dulu eoh?" Sungmin menoleh sejenak saat Taemin berteriak di depan kamar gadis itu.

"Cari di kamar mandi, eonnie simpan disana." Sungmin menyahut meski detik selanjutnya ia kembali fokus pada laptop dihadapannya. Taemin mengendikkan bahu dan mulai beranjak masuk ke kamar Sungmin.

Entah apa yang membuat Sungmin begitu terkejut saat mengingat kata kamar mandi. Dengan cepat ia beranjak, meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menyusul adiknya.

"Hiks!" apa lagi ini? Sungmin mengerang dalam hati saat Taemin terisak di dalam kamar mandi. Berdiri tepat di depan wastafel dengan lemarinya yang terbuka. Ia yakin bahwa Taemin telah melihatnya.

"Taeminnie…" Taemin tersentak begitu mendengar panggilan lirih Sungmin. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan benar, testpack itu berada dalam genggaman Taemin yang gemetaran. Tatapan yang begitu dalam Taemin berikan membuat Sungmin menangis sesaat itu juga. Apalagi saat Taemin tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dan terisak dibahunya.

"Shhtt… Taeminnie. Gwaenchana…" bohong. Itu bohong dan Taemin tahu itu, ia menggeleng keras tak setuju. Dari mana bisa dikatakan baik-bak saja jika akan begini jadinya? Masalah besar seperti ini apakah kakaknya ini berencana akan menyimpanya sendiri?

**~o0o~**

Beban berat yang seharusnya aku tahu kini tengah di pikul orangtuaku kini aku sadar bahwa beban berat itu tengah di pikul sendirian oeh kakakku. Ia… bukankah ia begitu kasihan? Aku tahu seberapa besar ia mencinta Kyuhyun oppa.

Cho Kyuhyun namanya. Pemuda yang selalu bisa membuatnya senang dan salit dalam waktu bersamaan. Bodoh! Iya, ku akui kakak perempuan satu satu ku itu memang bodoh, mencintai pemuda yang sama sekali tak pernah sadar dan tak pernah memandang ia sebagai gadis yang mencintainya. Terus mengaguminya tanpa memandang siapa yang kini telah berada dalam hati namja itu.

Lalu sekarang ia harus apa? Sosok tak berdosa yang baru ku ketahui sudah hidup selama sebulan dalam kandungannya itu haruskah hidup tanpa ayah? Kenapa bisa kakakku hanya mementingkan bagaimana lelaki itu tanpa mementingkan dirinya sendiri? Benar cinta itu memang bodoh, tapi tak kusangka akan sebodoh ini jadinya.

Yang ku takutkan hanyalah orangtuaku. Bagaimana mereka akan bersikap jika tahu tentang ini. Mereka sangat menjunjung tinggi moral, dan satu yang terlintas dalam kepalaku adalah mereka akan menjodohkan Sungmin eonnie dengan lelaki lain. Dan aku tahu Sungmin eonnie tak akan mau dengan itu. Haruskah aku memberitahu mereka bahwa Kyuhyun oppa yang melakukan ini terhdap Sungmin eonnie?

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun akan berangkat besok. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu mendatangi rumah Sungmin dan ingin sekali mengajak yeoja itu pergi. Meski awalnya Sungmin mengatakan tak enak badan namun Kyuhyun tetap memaksanya. Mengajak yeoja itu ke tempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu. Kedai ice cream tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Hhahh… tak kusanngka kita akan berpisah secepat ini Ming,"

Sungmin tak menanggapi. Ia tak berbohong saat mengatakan dirinya tak enak badan. Terbukti dengan wajah pucat serta ice cream yang hanya ia aduk tanpa minat.

"Ming~" Sungmin mendongak.

"Omo! Kau benar-benar sakit? Kajja! Kita pulang saja." Dengan tanpa permisi Kyuhyun menarik paksa lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri dan memapahnya hati-hati keluar kedai.

"Tak apa, Kyu. Bukankah besok kau akan berangkat? Kita jalan-jalan saja." Elak Sungmin mencoba tak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun meski tubuhnya memberontak.

"Andwae! Kau sakit. Kita pulang." Tegas Kyuhyun.

**~o0o~**

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin kembali, namun tak sampai kedalam rumah, Kyuhyun berteriak gaduh membuat Leeteuk yang tengah membaca majalah di ruang tengah bersama Heechul-umma Kyuhyun menghampiri.

"Omo! Sungmin kenapa Kyu?"

"Tak tahu ahjumma," ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat Sungmin. Membawanya masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang berada tak jauh dari ruang tengah. Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya disamping putrinya, memeriksa suhu tubuh Sungmin yang panas meski tak terlalu tinggi. Merapikan anakan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Sebentar lagi Dokter Park akan tiba ahjumma." Kyuhyun memberi laporan pada Leeteuk sesaat setelah menghubungi seorang dokter yang juga masih kerabat jauh keluarganya.

"Ne, gomawo Kyu. Maaf membuatmu repot." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Merasa tak enak pada namja muda dihadapannya ini.

"Gwenchana, yang penting Sungmin tak apa."

"Kau disini saja, menemani Sungmin. Jangan kemana-mana dulu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan ummanya.

Heechul beralih mendekat pada Sungmin dan mulai memijat kakinya. Memberi sedikit ketenangan pada otot kaki Sungmin agar yeoja itu rileks.

**~o0o~**

Mereka bertiga melihat dengan seksama dokter Park yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Sesekali kerutan di dahi dokter berambut putih itu tercipta saat mendapati sesuatu yang aneh dalam memeriksa Sungmin.

"Apa… Lee Sungmin-sshi sudah menikah?" Tanya dokter Park setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya membuat mereka bertiga yang ada disana mengerutkan alis bersamaan. Adakah yang aneh hingga membawa pernikahan? Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Belum. Dia barusaja lulus SMA." Sambung Leeteuk.

**~o0o~**

Ibu dua anak itu hanya mampu terdiam begitupun dengan Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Dokter Park meminta Leeteuk untuk berbicara berdua, namun karena Heechul memaksa dan diikuti Kyuhyun, terpaksa dokter itu meyetujuinya.

"B –bagaimana bisa? A –anda pasti salah dokter. Sungmin... Sungmin tak mungkin hamil! Periksa lagi Dokter! Kumohon." Tangisan Leeteuk muncul. Menarik-narik lengan dokter itu agar memeriksa Sungmin sekali lagi. Namun dokter Park menggeleng.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Tapi saya sudah melakukan pemeriksaan berkali-kali. Dan saya hanya dokter umum, maaf jika mungkin pemeriksaan saya salah. Tapi saran saya Nona Sungmin agar diperiksa kembali di dokter kandungan untuk memastikan."

Tubuh Leeteuk melemas. Syarafnya seakan dilucuti satu persatu. Apa ini?

**~o0o~**

"Gomawo, oppa…" ujar Taemin bahagia sambil melambai pada sosok yang ada di dalam mobil. Kekasihnya Choi Minho. Satu tarikan nafas Taemin hembus lagi. Ia berbalik dan memasang senyumannya melihat pintu rumahnya yang terbuka.

Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam itu mengerutkan kening bingung saat didapatinya banyak pasang sepatu di depan pintu. Semakin mengerutkan dahi bingung saat terdengar ramai dari dalam rumahnya.

Ummanya tengah menangis sesenggukan dipelukan Heechul ahjumma. Appanya tengah berdiri dengan raut tegas yang ia yakin 100% pria tambun bermarga Lee itu tengah marah. Kyuhyun… juga ada disana.

Taemin mempercepat langkah saat merasakan hawa buruk disekitarnya. Dan benar. Eonnienya tengah bersimpuh didepan sang ayah sambil menangis.

"Ada apa…?" cicit Taemin yang membuat orang-orang disana menatapnya seketika begitupun Sungmin.

"Kemari Lee Taemin!" pekikan keras Kangin menggema membuat Taemin mendekat. "Kau harus mendengarnya sekali lagi Lee Taemin! Appa mendidik kalian bukan untuk menjadi perempuan murahan yang melakukan hubungan terlarang diluar pernikahan! Dan appa sangat kecewa terhadap kakakmu!"

Taemin tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Appanya pasti sudah tahu tentang kehamilan Sungmin. Bagaimana ini?

"Wae, appa?"

"Tanyakan pada eonnie mu yang murahan ini." Telunjuk Kangin menunjuk Sungmin seolah Sungmin bukan siapa-siapa bagi nya.

"Appa!Yeobo!" pekik Sungmin, Taemin dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Apa aku salah? Hamil diluar nikah dan tak mau mengatakan siapa lelaki yang telah menghamilinya! Apa itu bukan perempuan murahan namanya?"

"Appa cukup!" Sungmin berteriak. Merasa sakit disebut sebagai wanita murahan oleh ayah kandung sendiri. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

"Appa sudah putuskan! Jika kau tak mengatakan siapa lelaki brengsek itu dan membawa appa padanya, maka besok appa terpaksa akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra rekan bisnis appa yang menyukaimu.!"

"Appa…" lirih Sungmin.

"Jangan mengelak. Kau sudah kotor Lee Sungmin! Appa malu punya anak murahan sepertimu!"

"Appa!" teriak Taemin.

"Kau mau membela eonnie mu? Atau jangan-jangan kau sama seperti eonnie mu?" nafas Kangin memburu.

"Aku yang akan mengatakan siapa yang menghamili Minnie eonnie dan membawamu langsung padanya. Tapi jangan sebut eonniku murahan appa!" Taemin mulai terisak.

"Taeminnie, andwae…" Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Yeoja itu terisak memegangi dadanya yang entah tiba-tiba menyesak. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

"Bagus! Siapa? Katakan pada appa!" tantang Kangin.

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"MWO?"

**TBC?**

Jangan panggil author please, heuu… T.T panggil IPECH. Ipech 95 line yak… hehe, bukan apa-apa, tapi yang udah kenal Ipech dan pernah masuk ke wpnya Ipech pasti tau kenapa Ipech gak mau dipanggil author.

Dan yang pengen Ming dikasih ke Imin maapin Ipech yak, bang Imin terlalu polos buat masuk kesini. #melas\digampar

Yang minta Jungmo juga maaf yak, belum bisa dikabulin. Soalnya Ipech gak mau ada tambahan cowo-cowo ganteng di deket Ming. Ntar Ipech kesaing lagi #dor.

Enggak ding, Ipech Cuma pengen munculin hurtnya disini, percaya deh kalau Ipech masukin Imin, si Jungmo atau bang Won jatohnya ntar Ipech bakalan lebay di Judul ini. Maap yak~

Dan thanks to: all reviewer

for:

babychoi137 : iyaa… ini ipechpumpkinsjoy. #kecupjauh

teras fanfiction : iya. Ipech, Afifaa Sutanti, ralat dikit yah… nyaha, itu id Line nya Ipech. Pernah ketemu di Line kah? #pletak. Maklum pikunnya akut. Hehe^^

Salam kenal semuaaa…


	3. Chapter 3

**A Genderswitch Fanfiction**

**My Story with (Y)Our Baby**

**Genre : GS, GaJe always, Sad but Happy end, Hurt dan lain sebagainya.**

**Length : Unknown**

**Disclaim : Semua cast itu milik Tuhan. Ipech Cuma pinjem nama. Tapi jangan lupa Fanfiction ini punya Ipech seorang.**

**Typo everywhere… be carefull.**

**KyuMin and Others (My beloved OTP)**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The story begin…

**My Story with (Y)Our Baby | KyuMin Fanfiction | GS | #3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu seakan berhenti. Seolah ucapan Taemin yang bahkan masih memilki makna ambigu itu adalah mantra untuk menghentikan waktu dan cukup membuat kesadaran semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terambil untuk beberapa saat. Gadis itu menatap sang ayah lekat. "Kenapa appa diam?" Tanyanya masih tak memperdulikan isakan Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengeras.

"Kebohongan apa yang kau katakan Lee Taemin?" Kangin menggeram. Menatap tajam Taemin menuntut jawaban yang pasti pada putri bungsunya.

"Kebohongan? Apa appa berfikir aku berbohong?" Taemin balas menatap tajam mata yang berhasil di cloning Tuhan untuknya. Sorot emosi dan kesedihan yang membaur disana membuat mata itu terlihat bersinar. "Aku melihat dengan jelas apa yang sudah Kyuhyun oppa perbuat pada Sungmin eonnie malam itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku berbohong jika suara tangisan Sungmin eonnie aku dengar sendiri appa? Bagaimana Kyuhyun oppa menyakiti Sungmin eonnie malam itu dan–"

" –Taemin cukup! Hentikan! Hiks…" Sungmin berteriak kencang dengan menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat tak mau mendengar apa yang selanjutnya Taemin katakan. Ini aib, dan ia akan sangat malu jika aib yang bahkan ia sendiri ingin simpan rapat-rapat dikatakan begitu saja oleh Taemin. Dihadapan kedua orangtuanya dan juga dihadapan seseorang yang sangat ia hindari untuk mengetahui ini.

Taemin menghentikan ucapannya meski nafasnya serasa memburu. Ada sesak yang begitu dalam saat ia lihat kakaknya menutup telinga sembari menggeleng cepat. Begitu memprihatinkan hingga ia tak sampai hati membayangkan jika dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia tak sekuat Sungmin.

Leeteuk mendekat, mendekap tubuh ringkih Sungmin dan menenangkan putrinya yang masih terisak. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sungmin. Lebih dari sakit jika digambarkan dengan rasa. Seketika ia merasa sebongkah batu besar menimpanya tanpa jejak. Putri yang sangat ia jaga dan sangat ia sayang kenapa bisa lepas dari pantauannya? Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Gagal mengawasi Sungmin dan gagal menjaga Sungmin hingga suatu saat ia menyerahkan putrinya itu pada orang yang bertanggung jawab akan Sungmin.

"Umma…" panggil Sungmin disela isakannya.

"Shhtt… gwenchana." Leeteuk hanya bisa menenangkan meski tak dipungkiri kesedihan begitu terlihat dimatanya. Mengalir tanpa suara membasahi pipinya.

Suasana kembali hening setelah beberapa saat. Kangin yang tadinya berdiri memilih duduk dan merilekskan fikirannya. Mencoba berfkir jernih meski yang ada akan selalu keruh dengan masalah ini. Ia merasa gagal sebagai ayah dan kemarahannya ini lebih pada marah akan dirinya sendiri. Bukan pada Sungmin. Dan ia menyesal menyebut putrinya dengan panggilan keji macam tadi.

Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang dijadikan tersangka dalam kasus ini tak berani menunjukkan keberadaannya meski hanya mengucap kata pembelaan. Kata-kata Taemin yang begitu gamblang menyebut namanya sempat membuat sadarnya dikuasai kekagetan. Sempat ia menyetujui apa yang Kangin katakan tentang sedang berbohong apa Lee Taemin saat ini, namun urung saat potongan-potongan memori itu terkumpul dalam ingatannya. Adegan yang ia anggap mimpi dulunya kini muncul dengan jelas, mendetail seolah menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari alam hayal pada alam nyata. Jadi semua itu nyata? Malam itu ia benar-benar merusak Sungmin? Benar malam itu ia mengambil harta berharga Sungmin?

Shit!

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah. Nafasnya seolah berhenti di kerongkongan saat ia tatap wajah Sungmin yang menyedihkan. Jika iya kenapa yeoja itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Kenapa memilih berbohong jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini? Bukankah yeoja itu adalah sahabatnya? Semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya hampir keseluruhan yeoja itu tahu. Cita-cita, keinginan serta rancangan hidup masa depannya juga yeoja itu tahu bahkan mendukungnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang sosok itu seolah menjelma menjadi orang yang paling berhianat dalam hidupnya? Kenapa yeoja itu tak mau mengalah untuk dirinya? Kenapa tak melawan lebih jika berteriak dan menangis seingat Kyuhyun tak mampu mengentikannya?

Kenapa tak mengatakan hamil sebelum ia dan Seohyun berbaikan, kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa yeoja itu terlihat begitu egois untuknya sekarang? Ia kecewa. Sangat kecewa hingga tak tahu harus marah dalam bentuk yang seperti apa. Ini semua salah Sungmin!

Kyuhyun merasakan pening berlebihan dikepalanya. Membuatnya menunduk untuk memijat pelipisnya sebentar. Ia yakin masalah ini tak akan berhenti bahkan selesai malam ini, besok ataupun seterusnya. Masalahnya sekarang Sungmin hamil dan ia yang menghamili Sungmin. Besok ia harus pergi ke Amerika dan sekarang… ia harus bagaimana? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia melirik ummanya yang hanya diam tak bergeming, namun ia tau didalam kepala cantik sang umma tersimpan rencana yang entah kenapa ia punya firasat buruk untuk itu.

**~o0o~**

Dalam gelap Sungmin meringuk di kamarnya. Menatapi bulan yang bersinar terang seolah tersenyum padanya membuatnya menangis. Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus tahu dan kenapa semua orang harus tahu tentang ini? Kyuhyun pasti kecewa padanya bukan? Apalagi Heechul menambah masalah dengan memaksa Kyuhyun bertanggung jawab dan menikahinya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya saat bunyi debuman pintu ia dengar. Senyum sedihnya terkembang saat di ambang pintu sana Eunhyuk menatapnya sedih. Gadis lincah itu berlari menuju padanya lalu ia merasa tubuhnya dilingkupi kehangatan meski isakan terdengar keras di telinganya. Eunhyuk menangis.

"Hiks…" dekapan Eunhyuk makin erat melingkupi Sungmin. "Wae? Kenapa tak menceritakan padaku? Waeyo? Minnie-ya, wae? Hiks…" yeoja itu bergetar. Menahan emosi dan sedihnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Gwenchana, Eunhyukkie. Nan gwenchana…" bisik Sungmin lirih menahan lebih banyak kesedihan itu dibalik hatinya.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi maka aku tak sudi jika kau mengatakan aku temanmu!" sentak Eunhyuk dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Dirinya barusaja masuk ke kamar hendak tidur jikasaja Taemin tak meneleponnya dan mengatakan jika Sungmin dalam masalah sambil menangis. Taemin menceritakan semuanya setelah Eunhyuk sampai disini.

Sungguh ia tak menyangka sama sekali dengan keadaan sungmin sekarang. Kenapa hal sebesar ini ia tak tahu. Apa Sungmin tak menanggap ia sebagai sahabat lagi? Kenapa yeoja ini bersikap baik-baik saja selama ini? Kenapa yeoja ini mau-mau saja mendekatkan Kyuhyun dengan seohyun? Terbuat dari apa hati yeoja ini Tuhan? Eunhyuk hampir-hampir terpekik kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintainya. Hyuk-ah, aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Hiks…" Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya terhadap Sungmin. Meski ia sudah menebak perasaan Sungmin yang mencintai Kyuhyun tapi ada rasa kaget yang terselip saat ia mendengarnya secara langsung. Apalagi dengan nada pilu seperti ini. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang terisak.

"Kenapa?" Suara Eunhyuk ikut bergetar seirama getaran Sungmin. "Kenapa tak mengatakan sejak awal eoh? Kenapa memilih berbohong jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, Ming?"

"Aku mencintainya Hyuk…" Sungmin membekap mulutnya, meminimalisir isakannya meski yang ada isakan itu semakin keras dan tak terkendali. Eunhyuk kembali mendekapnya. Mengelus sayang puncak kepala Sungmin dengan tenang meski tangisan itu belum hilang sepenuhnya dari Eunhyuk.

"Ak –aku tak ingin dia kecewa. Aku mencintainya. Aku sahabatnya tapi aku menghancurkannya Hyukkie. Hiks… aku menghancurkan impiannya. Sahabat macam apa aku, Lee Hyukjae?" isakan Sungmin makin keras. Jemari yeoja itu yang terkepal memukul-mukul dadanya dengan keras seolah sesak dan kesedihan itu berasal dari sana dan bisa hilang dengan itu.

"Apa aku harus menggugurkan janin ini eoh? Aku… aku tak mau dia kecewa Hyuk! Eoh?" Sungmin mendongak tiba-tiba. Menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan putus asanya.

"Aniya! Andwae…" Euhnyuk menggeleng panik.

"Tapi Kyuhyun pasti kecewa padaku kan Hyuk? Lebih baik kugugurkan saja. Iya kan? Kugugurkan saja kan? Hyukjae jawab aku!" Sungmin melepas dekapan Hyukjae dan beralih memukuli perutnya sendiri. Isakan bercampur racauan dari Sungmin mulai terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"Lee Sungmin! Jangan gila!" Hyukjae berusaha menghentikan gerakan brutal Sungmin. Tindakan kekanakan yang sudah pasti akan menyakiti diri Sungmin sendiri. "Hetikan! Lee Sungmin dengar!" Eunhyuk menyentak kedua tangan Sungmin kasar dalam genggamannya. "Tatap aku!" perintahnya lagi saat Sungmin tak mau menatap dirinya. Hanya terisak sambil menunduk dalam.

Eunhyuk menyerah dan lebih memilih memeluk tubuh ringkih sahabatnya itu. Menenangkan sebisa ia meski ia sendiri tak bisa tenang akan ini.

"Sadar, Ming. Janin itu bahkan tak tahu apa-apa. Kau tega menjadikannya korban? Eoh?" Sungmin menggeleng cepat tanpa berfikir. Eunhyuk tahu se kalut apa Sungmin, sosok penyayangnya tak akan pernah hilang. "Lalu kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?" Tanya Eunhyuk lemah, yeoja itu mengintip wajah kacau Sungmin.

"A –aku… aku mengecewakan Kyuhyun… hiks!" meski tersegal tapi suara itu jelas membuat Eunhyuk sedih. Sebegitukah? Apa Sungmin buta akan cintanya dengan Kyuhyun hingga tak mau namja itu kecewa? Ya Tuhan.

"Dengarkan aku." Eunyuk memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Menuntun yeoja itu untuk menghadap tepat pada dirinya. Sungmin menurut, didapatinya sorot kesedihan meski kedewasaan begitu mendominasi pada sorot mata cokelat Eunhyuk.

"Jangan pernah berfikiran bahwa dengan membunuh janin yang bahkan masih tak bernyawa itu kau akan lepas dari masalah ini. Arra?" Sungmin mengangguk lirih. "Ini bukan murni salahmu, Kyuhyun juga salah dalam masalah ini, jadi tolong… jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri eoh?" sungmin kali ini tak mengangguk. Yeoja itu lebih memilih membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu, Minnie." Eunhyuk kembali menghabur memeluk Sungmin yang masih diam. Memberi kehangatan yang ia punya pada Sungmin meski benaknya bertanya-tanya apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untuk sahabatnya ini.

**~o0o~**

Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda 19 tahun ini melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Fikirannya yang sedang tidak pada tempatnya membuat wajah tampannya terlihat kosong tanpa ekspresi. Berkali-kali otaknya menolak untuk mengenang bayangan itu lagi. Namun entah mengapa berkali-kali pula potongan memori itu muncul lalu membentuk suatu kesatuan yang utuh. Teriakan kesakitan itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya bahkan wajah sayu dan basah yang tercap jelas kesedihan seolah membekas dalam ingatannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" pemuda bermarga Cho itu menoleh setelah melewatkan tiga kali panggilan dari sang umma. Memilih berhenti dan menunggu kata apa yang akan disampaikan ummanya itu.

Melihat Heechul duduk membuat Kyuhyun ikut duduk dan kini mereka berdua berhadapan. Kyuhyun masih terus diam. Masih bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau boleh menyalahkan umma meski sebenarnya umma yang harus menyalahkanmu, Cho." Heechul menatap putranya tajam meski yang ditatap sama sekali tak menatapnya. Memilih menghela nafas sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Maafkan umma jika ini membebanimu. Tapi, tidak mungkin keluarga kita meninggalkan Seoul tanpa bertanggung jawab akan Sungmin." Kyuhyun yang mulai bingung akan arah pembicaraan sang umma memilih sedikit mendongak. Menatap sedikit sosok cantik dihadapannya. "Sebenarnya… appa meminta umma ikut bersamanya ke China dan menetap disana. Umma menyetujui karena usaha appamu disana. Kau juga akan meninggalkan Seoul. Jadi umma merasa tak punya alasan menolak permintaan appamu."

Heechul menghentikan ucapannya dan memilih menatap intens Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Tapi tidak sebelum umma tahu kau menghamili Sungmin, Kyu. Jika ini diketahui besok sesudah kau dan umma meninggalkan Seoul bagaimana perasaan mereka, Kyu? Dosa besar akan keluarga kita tanggung selamanya." Masih hening karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau menanggapi apa yang ibunya katakana. "Jadi umma mohon. Jadilah anak yang bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang kau perbuat. Umma mohon, sayang, Nikahi Sungmin"

Baru kali ini Heechul sangat tulus memohon pada putranya. Sebelumnya bahkan ia tak pernah berlaku selembut dan sememohon ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahku, umma?" Kyuhyun menjawab. Tatapannya datar mengarah pada Heechul. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan ibunya mengenai keputusan sepihak tanpa campur tangan dirinya tadi karena sekarang ia sadar keputusan itu diambil dengan alasan yang begitu jelas.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan kuliah disini. Pendidikan disini tak kalah dengan di sana bukan?"

Lama Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ingin sekali membenarkan ucapan ibunya jika ia tak mengingat impian yang bahkan sudah ia terbangkan jauh-jauh disana untuk ia ambil. Cintanya… kekasihnya.

"Umma akan mengurus semuanya. Bagaimana? Eoh?" Heechul masih memohon. Wanita itu mulai mendekat pada putranya. Bersimpuh didepan putranya membuat Kyuhyun sempat merasa jiwanya jatuh begitu saja melihat ummanya memohon. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat seorang Cho Heechul yang keras memohon hingga sedemikian, bahkan pada kakeknya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun menatap ummanya sekilas lalu berdiri. Hatinya keruh tak tentu warna. Ditatapnya lagi ibunya yang masih menatap permohonan padanya dan ia benci itu, benci ketika ibunya merendahkan diri dihadapan siapapun termasuk dirinya untuk memohon dan itu hanya karena Sungmin? Sial!

Pemuda Cho itu berlalu menuju kamar. Membanting pintu kamarnya keras, menguncinya dan membuka pintu geser balkon kamarnya dengan gerakan cepat hingga bunyi srak itu terdengar nyaring. Kamar dihadapannya itu kamar sahabatnya. Kamar seseorang yang dulu memberinya semangat, selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan selalu menjunjungnya. Sosok yang membantunya meletakkan impian itu sejauh mungkin. Sosok yang berjanji akan membantunya mengambil impian itu meski sejauh apa pemuda itu meletakkannya. Tapi sekarang apa?

Pandangan kebencian itu mulai membuat tatapan teduh Kyuhyun terhadap Sungmin mengabur. Ia membenci sosok itu, karena dialah semua impian yang ia rancang dan ia gantungkan setingi langit hancur begitu saja. Hanya karena dialah sesuatu hal yang paling ia benci terjadi. Melihat ummanya memohon.

"Brengsek!" lirihnya seolah memberitahu kegelapan bagaimana isi hatinya yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin.

Pemuda itu kembali termenung memikirkan kehidupannya kedepan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, bahkan mencoba membayangkan pun ia tak berani jika sosok sahabat itu akan menjadi istrinya dan melahirkan anaknya. Dalam hati ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci kenapa ia bisa dengan ceroboh merusak Sungmin saat itu, namun ia juga membenci Sungmin, kenapa Sungmin tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kenapa memilih menyembunyikan jika yeoja itu tahu semuanya akan seperti ini. Gila! Ini gila! Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kekecewaan yang begitu dalam kini ia rasakan untuknya dan untuk Sungmin.

Perlahan sosok jangkungnya luruh bersandar pada pembatas balkon, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya yang tertekuk dan berteriak keras sesudahnya. Meluapkan tanpa tangisan sebisa mungkin meski jujur ia ingin menangis.

"Kau bodoh, Cho…" lirihnya.

**~o0o~**

Pagi hari semua tak berubah. Sungmin terbangun merasakan keram pada perutnya. Sedikit merintih membuatnya kembali berbaring. Memejamkan mata sambil melantunkan doa yang sama sejak semalam. Ia ingin sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin itu hanyalah mimpi. Ia ingin jika ia terbangun semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun airmata kesedihan yang lolos tanpa suara dari matanya membuatnya sadar. Ini bukan mimpi. Mau tak mau ia harus menghadapi hari ini dengan rencana tuhan. Bukan dengan rencana yang sudah ia rancang kemarin.

Pintu kamar terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Senyum hangat itu menyambutnya membuat hatinya trenyuh. Airmatanya kembali mengalir disusul isakannya. "Wae? Kenapa menangis eoh?" Leeteuk mengelus punggung putrinya setelah berhasil menariknya duduk dan mendekapnya.

"Mianhae, umma. Mianhae… hiks." Isakan Sungmin kembali menjadi.

**o0o**

Taemin yang menyusul ummanya hanya berhenti di ambang pintu. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti pertahanannya saat mendengar isakan kakaknya. Bolehkah ia bilang jika ia menyesal mengatakan sebenarnya? Tapi ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" satu suara berat membuat Taemin urung menyeka airmatanya. Remaja itu menoleh mendapati wajah lelah Kangin dihadapannya. Taemin tahu ayahnya mulai mendekatinya. Gadis itu memilih menunduk. Tak berani menatap langsung mata ayahnya yang akan membuat rasa bersalahnya akan Sungmin menjadi.

"Jangan menangis." Taemin malah makin terisak saat Kangin tahu-tahu memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang ayah yang selalu membuatnya merasa beban yang ia rasakan menghilang seutuhnya. "Kembalikan senyum eonniemu, eoh? Maafkan appa." Ujar Kangin tulus.

Taemin menggeleng dalam dekapan Kangin. Lengannya yang mengantung mulai memeluk erat tubuh gemuk sang ayah. "Jangan meminta maaf appa. Hiks. Appa tak bersalah." Kata Taemin. Kangin tersenyum samar meski titik bening itu mengalir dari matanya. Ia tak habis fikir, kenapa Sungmin bisa mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia sadar ini berat untuk putrinya, dan mungkin akan lebih ringan jika orang yang telah menghamili Sungmin itu bukan Kyuhyun.

**o0o**

"Kenapa meminta maaf sayang?" Tanya Leeteuk. Hatinya sakit, perih saat isakan itu ia dengar untuk kesekian kalinya dari mulut Sungmin ketika menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Mianhae… hiks. U –umma pasti malu kan?" tanyanya tersegal.

"Malu? Untuk apa?"

"A –aku. Aku membuat malu keluarga. Hiks. Mianhae umma…"

"Shhtt… umma tak malu. Justru umma senang. Umma akan punya cucu." Sungmin melepas pelukannya pada Leeteuk. Memilih mendongak dan ia menyesal karena sorot penuh ketulusan itu menyambutnya, membuat rasa bersalah itu makin menumpuk didadanya. "Shtt jangan menangis lagi." Ujar Leeteuk saat Sungmin kembali mendekapnya dan menangis. "Umma tak suka jika anak umma cengeng begini. Cha, mandi dan turun, setelah itu kita sarapan. Umma tunggu dibawah." Leeteuk dengan sabar mengusap jejak basah di pipi putih putrinya. Memberi dua kecupan manis di pelupuk yang membengkak itu kemudian berdiri dan berlalu dari sana.

Sungmin hanya terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri sesaat setelah ibunya keluar kamar. Memilih menghela nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya seolah okgigen itu mahal.

"Eonnie, mianhae." Sungmin tersentak saat sosok Taemin tiba-tiba sudah duduk dihadapannya. Kemana saja kesadarannya dibawa pergi tadi?

"Wae? Kenapa menangis sayang?" Sungmin menarik tangan Taemin dan menggenggamnya. Mencoba menelisik manik bulat Taemin yang sedang menunduk.

"Mianhae, memberitahu Kyuhyun oppa." Satu senyum miris Sungmin terukir dan Taemin merasa sakit melihat senyum itu. Ia menyesal. Tapi ia akan lebih menyesal jika tak memberitahu orang-orang tentang ini.

"Gwenchana… jangan meminta maaf. Justru eonnie yang salah. Uljima." Sungmin yang tak tega melihat adiknya menangis mulai meraih Taemin kedalam pelukannya. Ini salahnya. Salanya yang sejak awal menyembunyikan ini karena takut Kyuhyun kecewa padanya. Salahnya karena tak jujur dan ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Taemin merasa bersalah terhadapnya.

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun masih termenung duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Ditatapnya nanar koper besarnya yang masih berdiri gagah di depan lemari seolah mengejeknya. Ditangannya ada tiket dan paspor keberangkatannya. Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada dibandara dan take off sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi sial itu semua hanya angan tak sampai belaka. Ia menilik ponsel nya, membaca kembali deretan pesan yang dikirim Seohyun 5 menit lalu.

* * *

'_Kenapa mendadak sekali? Padahal aku sudah sampai di bandara sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi baiklah jika itu keputusanmu.'_

* * *

Hanya itu dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Tak ada telepon balasan dan tak ada kemarahan Seohyun sama sekali karena ia mengingkari jenji dengan mengatakan tidak akan mengambil kesempatan kuliah disana. Apa gadis itu tak sedih jika mereka tak jadi kuliah ditempat yang sama? Pemuda pecinta Game itu melempar asal ponselnya ke atas kasur lalu membuang tiketnya ke tempat sampah. Ia beranjak keluar, menemui ibunya yang akan mengajaknya kembali kerumah Sungmin.

Yeoja itu…

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun sepersekian detik sebelum membanting pitu kamarnya.

**o0o**

"Ahjumma juga kaget, Hae-ya. Tapi… apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus bertanggungjawab bukan?"

"Iya, ahjumma benar."

Samar Kyuhyun bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Entahlah, ia tidak tau kenapa namja bermarga Lee yang sangat dekat dengannya itu bisa berada disini. Ia melajukan langkahnya lebih cepat dan berdiri disamping sofa Heechul. Menatap datar tanpa ekspresi pada dua sosok yang menatapnya.

"Kau sudah siap? Umma ambilkan kue dulu untuk Sungmin. Kalian berdua kesana saja dulu." Pamit Heechul lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Sebelum mencapai dapur ibu satu anak itu menoleh sebentar, tersenyum saat Donghae menghela Kyuhyun untuk keluar rumah.

Bolehkah ia jujur beberapa hal? Dan jahatkah ia?

Yang pertama, bolehkah ia jujur jika ia merasa bahagia? Dan yang kedua bolehkan ia jujur jika dari awal ia sama sekali tak menyukai kekasih Kyuhyun saat ini? Ia bukannya tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun punya kekasih, ia tahu. Masalah pertengkaran dan kembalinya mereka pun Heechul tahu.

Dan terakhir bolehkah ia mengutarakan isi hati terdalamnya jika ia sangat ingin Sungmin menjadi menantunya kelak?

Dosakah ia karena secara tidak langsung menghancurkan impian putranya?

Terlepas dari itu Heechul merasa lega. Ditatanya kembali kukis buatannya untuk Sungmin. Ia senang, bahagia. Bahagia karena yeoja itu tetap Sungmin, yeoja yang ia idamkan akan menjadi menantunya dan melahirkan keturuan Cho selanjutnya adalah yeoja yang ia inginkan. Terimakasih Tuhan…

**~o0o~**

Sungmin keluar kamar dengan memegangi perutnya. Sejujurnya rasa kram yang ia rasakan dibagian perut bawahnya tak berkurang dan bahkan terasa semakin sakit sejak ia bangun tadi.

"Minnie, wae? Appo?" Tanya Leeteuk saat melihat gelagat aneh Sungmin. Bibirnya yang digigit bagian bawah itu cukup memberitahu Leeteuk bahwa putrinya kesakitan. Leeteuk membimbing sungmin untuk duduk di sofa. "Taeminnie, ambilkan obat di laci nomor dua, bawakan air putih juga. Cepat."

"Ne, umma…" tak lama Taemin datang. Meletakkan segelas air putih lalu memberikan obat yang ia bawa pada ibunya. "Ini?"

"Dokter bilang ia lemah. Jadi jangan berfikiran macam-macam yang bisa mengganggu pertumbuhannya. Mengerti?" nasihat Leeteuk sesaat setelah Sungmin menelan obatnya. Obat yang diberikan Dokter Park semalam.

"Dia… siapa?" dengan bodohnya Sungmin bertanya membuahkan senyum gemas dari Leeteuk dan kekehan dari Taemin. "Tentu saja keponakanku eonnie. Aku ingin dia kelak terlahir perempuan. Pasti cantik sepertiku. Ahh… senangnya…"

Senyuman kecil yang terlihat tulus melengkung di bibir Sungmin ketika melihat Taemin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menerawang. "Kenapa harus cantik sepertimu jika ummanya lebih cantik?" Leeteuk menggoda.

"Aish! Umma… tak bisa melihat aku senang ya?" Taemin merengut lucu membuat Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, maafkan umma. Lagipula ini anak eonniemu, pastinya akan mirip eonnimu. Benar begitu sayang?" Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan yang benar-benar tertuju padanya itu. Lebih memilih tersenyum untuk mewakilinya.

Ketiganya serempak menoleh saat Heechul menyapa salam di ambang pintu. Kangin masuk bersama Heechul karena ayah dua anak itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu paginya dengan membaca Koran dan minum kopi di teras ketika hari libur.

Nyali Sungin menciut seketika saat dibelakang sosok cantik Heechul yang tengah menebar senyum padanya itu wajah datar Kyuhyun juga tepat mengarah padanya. Seperti trauma yang begitu mendalam dirasakan Sungmin hingga untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun pun ia tak berani.

"Ah, Hechullie. Duduklah, kau juga Kyu, dan Donghae." Leeteuk mempersilakan semua tamunya duduk sementara ia beranjak ke dapur.

Donghae menatap iba Sungmin. Pemuda bermarga sama dengan Sungmin itu memang sudah sadar sejak lama bahkan sejak ia mengenal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bahwa Sungmin punya rasa lebih terhadap Kyuhyun. Berbeda terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang memang hanya menganggap Sungmin sebagai sahabat, tak lebih.

Ditatapnya kedua sahabatnya itu bingung. Sungmin masih menunduk dalam, terlihat sekali jika Sungmin takut. Ia tak habis fikir disini Sungmin yang dirugikan kenapa malah yeoja itu yang merasa bersalah? Benar kata Eunhyuk, cinta itu memang gila dan buta.

"Sungmin-ah, coba rasakan kukis buatan ahjum –ah, aniya umma. Coba rasakan, masih hangat dan umma yakin kau pasti suka. Igeo." Heechul mendudukkan dirinya disofa samping Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum sedikit, masih terlalu canggung jika ia harus menganggap bahkan memanggil seseorang yang biasa ia panggil ahjumma dengan panggilan umma.

"Apa aku juga boleh mencicipinya ahjumma?" Taemin mengalihkan pandangan Heechul terhadap Sungmin.

"Geureomyeo. Ambillah." Dan dengan semangat tak memperdulikan Kyuhyun Taemin mengambil beberapa kukis dan menikmatinya. "Masshita."

"Jinjja?"

"Eoh… gomawo, ahjumma."

**~o0o~**

"Maaf, membuatmu batal ke Amerika, Kyuhyun-ah." Kangin menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa bersalah. Dilihatnya sedari tadi pemuda itu merunduk sedih namun sorot matanya mengkilat marah ketika menatap Sungmin. dan pantaskah Kangin merasa bersalah? Tentu, ia mungkin akan marah dan mengumpat seperti kebiasaannya jika lagi-lagi orang yang menghamili putrinya itu bukan Kyuhyun. Bukan orang yang setiap hari bermain kerumahnya dan sudah ia anggap anak sendiri.

Kyuhyun melirik Kangin sebentar. "Gwenchana, ahjusshi." Jawabnya datar. Kangin semakin merasa bersalah. Terlihat sekali Kyuhyun kecewa dan enggan untuk bertanggung jawab. Tapi dia bisa apa, toh ia sendiri tak berani melawan Heechul. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berdoa agar jika memang pernikahan ini terjadi putrinya akan bahagia. Seperti bagaimana putrinya bahagia bersama Kyuhyun jauh sebelum kecelakaan ini terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah!**

**Part 3 done! Yang masih nunggu makasih ya, udah mau nyempetin baca. Part kemaren pada kesel ama Kyu ya? Sama Ipech juga! #dor **

**Engg… Ipech enggak mau ambil resiko cerita bakal makin ngelantur kalo ngasih cast cowo buat Ming. Ini aja udah makin ngelantur. #plak! Menurut Ipech pribadi kalo ada cast cowo buat Ming itu berasa kaya pahlawan kesiangan yang ngarep dapetin Ming dan Kyu cemburu gitu ya? Di cerita-cerita sebelunya yang Ipech baca begitu soalnya. #pout **

**Masalah hurtnya kalo ngga ada cast cowo buat Ming itu udah dipikir lah ya… tinggal entar jadinya begimana. **

**Maaf buat keterlambatannya, tugas pada keroyokan ngajak kencan. Satu belom kelar satu dateng sampe bingung mau ngencanin yang mana dulu. Hehe^^**

**Hhuwaa… banyak yang seumuran. Salam kenal semuaa…**

**Thanks to all reviewer. Gak bisa sebutin semua, pokoknya Thankyou…**

**#kecup-kecup**


End file.
